Conventionally, there is known a motor for electric power steering, which includes a motor main body for outputting an assist torque to a steering wheel of a vehicle, a resolver provided to one end portion of a shaft of the motor main body, for detecting a rotational position of a rotor provided to another end portion of the shaft, a controller provided between the resolver and the motor main body so as to be shielded from the resolver, for controlling the supply of a current from a battery to the motor main body so as to control driving of the motor main body, and terminals for electrically connecting the resolver and the controller so as to transmit an output voltage from the resolver to the controller (for example, see Patent Literature 1).